Shadow Realm's Demise
by mikuhatsunefeliciana
Summary: This is a 5-chapter mini series *inspired* by the Bookmark of Demise series. All characters and events are of my own creation. - - A group of 5 friends meet up, and they slowly discover the mystery hidden beneath the cover of the "Tome of Ruin". Through perseverance, they will unearth its secrets, including its mysterious author; but how many lives will be lost in the process?
1. 0--Hozon Ankoku

Prologue Hozon Ankoku

Wednesday, November 28, 1894

Mythology

Legends have been passed on from generation to generation among people of all backgrounds. To lose these words would be to lose a part of themselves. Some of these legends tell of goddesses sent to heal soldiers on the front, others tell of fat men climbing down a chimney to leave children gifts. Some tell of horrors beyond belief.

Many people have long since passed the point of believing in such childish things; and who can blame them? It has been proven that within our world there exists no creatures as vile and terrifying as those in folklore. No one has ever witnessed these phenomena, nor have they ever told. The origins of the stories have been lost, along with the original authors.

But this doesn't mean that they aren't true.

I have studied for years to uncover the secrets of these legends, and my research has come to one single conclusion; an alternate plane of reality. You may scoff at me all you like, but I found it and plan to enter in a week's time. One must simply conjure a spirit that lies within, and it will bring you inside. This plane looks no different from our own. The ritual that I will perform is to summon a kitsune, a fox spirit. They say that it will bring one good fortune and safety on their journeys.

For the sake of my cause, I shall go and find the means of escape, if any. I will record in another journal the nature of my findings. This place will mean a breakthrough in science.

Hiraku Musuke

Thursday, December 6, 1894

The tattered remains of Mr. Hiraku Musuke were found within the apartment which he resides at 06:25 pm. Neighbors had not heard or seen Mr. Musuke since the day before. The witness states that Mr. Musuke was always busy, so he was worried when the victim did not leave his house that day. He went upstairs to his apartment and discovered the victim's corpse hanging from the stairwell railing.

Victim was found suspended by the wrist with rope and small bite marks were found all along the body. Joints appear to have been pulled apart, as though a force had pulled the victim away from the place they were tied. His chest showed a large hole at the same point where the heart should have been, but it was not there. Scratches around the entry suggest forced removal.

Further investigation will be necessary to determine the cause of this and the whereabouts of the heart. Police believe a homicide to be a viable assessment. The victim had a journal in his possession, with only one line of writing:

"The Shadow Realm is dangerous, different. Foxes surrounding me.

There is no escape but death."

 _Hozon Ankoku - Save me from the Shadows_


	2. 1--Kodoku no Kakurenbo

**Alright! So I made a few adjustments and decided to update this story along with those changes - I'm much happier with the story now!**

 **So, you might have noticed, I added a Prologue; very important for the last chapter!**

 **So, please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1 Kodoku no Kakurenbo

"Have you heard? " Really though, who hasn't heard? Ever since the first accident, it's been spreading through the school like wildfire; no, the whole town. Honestly, the only way anyone hadn't heard about it was if they lived under a rock.

I live in the small town of Sasebo, about 40 miles north of Nagasaki. It was by accident, really. My parents wanted to send me to an all-boys school, Masamichi Mikawadai High, but dad's job was closer to this town, so we settled in. That was three years ago.

Nothing big ever happens here, so the fuss over the disappearing students from E.J. King High has really stirred up the town. It wouldn't have been this hectic if they hadn't found those corpses. Although, corpse isn't quite the right word. Forgive me if I'm being blunt, but they were more like piles.

What police believe to be dozens of shredded bodies was discovered, just five yards away from the Shinto shrine, far back into the woods. Ever since they discovered it, they have been linking it to the missing students.

Leaning my head on my hand, I gaze out the window, tuning out the gossip I've heard more than enough of. From the second story, I can see all the way across town. Tiny, yellow ribbons dance along the breeze, moving like trapped spirits, trying to run from the temple they surround. "I thought they found the bodies in the forest." I muttered.

A textbook slammed onto my desk, startling me. I fall back, sending the chair falling to the floor with me right behind. I rub my head and gaze up at the girl in front of me. Cocking her hip to the side, she pointed a finger at me. "Of course they did, Hiro! Have you _not_ heard everyone talking about it?"

Finding my way back to my seat, I glared at her. "For your information, I was speaking to myself, not you." I looked back out the window. "And they have the entire shrine surrounded. They aren't exactly centering it with the crime scene, you know." I could see her reflection nodding, and sighed.

She peeked around at me, smiling. "Well, let's not worry about that kind of stuff. Finals are coming up soon, you know." I nodded, mostly tuning her out. "And since everyone has been under a lot of stress recently, and it's not good to study the day before a test anyway, we decided to get together for a little party."

I scoffed at the very thought. "A party? Yeah right, Hanako. Count me out." I tilted my head to look up at her. She continued grinning, however, and crossed her arms.

"Not just any party! It's only going to be a few of us. We're going to hang out and relax before the big test. Come on." She shook my arm, her eyes pleading. "It'll only be five people, including you and me! Please?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

She smiled wide, as though she were hiding a secret. "Listen, just trust that you know them well enough for it not to be awkward." Chuckling, she tugged at my sleeve. "Come on!"

I rubbed a hand across my face, looking away. "Fine." I sighed.

Jumping up, she squealed. "Ooh, awesome! I'll go let the others know!" With that, she was gone.

Turning my attention back to the shrine, I laid my head in my hands. "What in the world have I gotten myself into?"

"We're meeting at my place. You remember how to get there, right?"

Shifting the umbrella in one hand and holding the phone to my ear with the other, I grunted out a "Sure".

"Alright! I'll see you then!" _*click*_ I shook my head, shoving my phone in my pocket and adjusting my backpack. The rain poured down over my umbrella, sending it cascading down to the sidewalk, and splashing back up onto my feet.

"How bothersome." I sighed. "We shouldn't be 'hanging out'. We should be studying for the test. If I don't pass this, there's no way I'm getting into that college..."

I stand at the crossing signal at the corner of Boushini and Anki-yubaka, and glance left and right. _What am I doing? No one would be out this late._ I walked a bit faster, until I reached the next patch of light from the street lamps. No one was around, so I didn't care if it was uncool. What's cool is avoiding creeps who mug people in the night.

Trudging along beside a fence I hadn't seen in awhile, I opened up the little wooden gate and walked up to the door. I knocked once and heard a faint, "Hold on!".

The door opened, and a woman stood there, her warm smile inviting me in. "Ah, Hiro! Come in." Hanako's mother opened the door wide and gestured for me to enter. "You know, I'm so glad you all are hanging out again! Everyone else has already arrived. You didn't get lost on the way here, did you? I worry so much about you kids being out at night…"

I smiled, closing my umbrella and removing my shoes. "No, Mrs. Fujioka. I found my way fine, thank you. And don't worry about me. I'll be alright out there."

She nodded. "Well, everyone is in the living room. I'm going out to buy snacks. Is there anything you'd like, dear?"

Shaking my head, I replied. "No thank you, ma'am." With that, she nodded and bid me farewell.

"Hiro!" I turned to see Hanako running from the other room. "Come on, slowpoke!" She tugged at my arm, pulling me to where the others were seated around a table.

I sat down, glancing dully at the others around me; Kinen, a junior girl, whom I've seen and heard in passing; Kyouji, a boy with glasses, who is in the same homeroom as me, and…

"Sora!" I exclaimed. The boy grinned at me.

"Ha, looks like you haven't forgotten me!" He leaned back, stretching his arms up into the air. Sora, a.k.a. Osore Fushou. He's been my best friend since I moved here. He hates his name, so he insists on us calling him Sora.

I'm stunned for a moment, then a grin spreads across my face. We laugh, extending our hands for sideways high-five. "Dude, it's been forever. When did you get back?"

He leaned back again, looking a bit smug. "Just yesterday, man! Hanako thought it would be neat if I surprised you by coming over here."

I turned toward Hanako with a humorous smirk and a glint in my eyes. "Hanako, you dog!" I playfully slugged her arm, and she laughed.

"Well, it was a lot harder than you think, _Osore_!" He winced at her playful jab. "This guy was being a real stickler. When I told him about the party, he wouldn't have anything of it! I had to practically beg, you know!" She fell back, laying on the floor with her arm draping across her face dramatically. I let out a short laugh, smiling at her antics. She sat back up. "It was awful, guys! He was just sitting there, brooding, and I was surprised he actually _responded_!"

I waved her story away, looking back to Sora. "So, how was your trip to the States? What was it like there?"

Sora grinned. "Dude, they're so weird. So many people asked me about Japan. Stuff like, 'Is Godzilla based on a real story?', 'Do you guys eat rice every day?', or, my personal favorite," he leaned forward, placing a hand over his mouth, widening his eyes in shock. "'What do you mean you don't watch anime?'." He leaned back, laughing.

Hanako scoffed. "Oh, how rude! Anime is for children, why would we still watch it?"

I shook my head, and Kinen pushed me. "Ha, come on, Hiro and Kyouji watch anime all the time!"

I nod, smiling. "Yeah, but I only watch cool stuff. The stuff _I_ watch isn't for _little kids_."

Hanako made a face. "True. I wouldn't let a kid watch your stuff. Too many nightmares…" We laughed, Kyouji making a joke about how watching Hanako's "soap operas" give him more nightmares than that.

The laughter settled as Hanako's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey mom… What?" A short pause. Hanako nodded, even though her mother couldn't see it. "Okay. Yeah, that's fine. Alright, bye." She hung up, looking around at us. "Mom got called to work."

Kinen frowned. "But it's so late! It's already nine."

Hanako shook her head, smiling sadly. "It's fine, she'll be back later this evening."

Kyouji shook his head. "No way, we'll stay here until she gets home! What with those murders…" Everyone mumbled agreements, and Hanako sighed.

She smiled at us. "Thanks…"

Everyone seemed a bit solemn after that, but Sora put on a mischievous grin. I tilted my head toward him, silently prodding, and he grinned wider. "Alright, so I recently 'acquired' a very 'interesting' piece of literature, and I think you guys might appreciate just how cool it is!" He pulled a book out from behind him, setting it on the table. "I got it from my trip. Some whack-job told me that he had something I would 'just love', and came out with this book." He laughed. "I think the only reason he offered it was because it's in Japanese and no one around there could read it. It's got a whole bunch of games that I think we should try!"

Kyouji groaned. "Sora, we're not ten. What is that, some nursery book?"

I leaned closer, frowning. "No, quite the opposite." I muttered, in shock.

Everyone leaned closer as Sora sat up proudly. "Sora," Kinen tore her eyes away from the book. "How… where in the world did you get this?"

There were various squiggles, nothing more than fancy decoration, surrounding the title. " ' _Tome of Ruin_ '." Looking closer, there were little red symbols littered throughout it. I shook my head. "God, this is crazy. You know that this is basically voodoo, right? Nothing but curses and summoning."

Placing his fists at his hips, Sora scoffed. "You guys are a bunch of chickens. You don't actually believe in this kind of stuff, do you?"

I leaned back. " _ **I**_ firmly believe in the philosophy of 'if it seems sketchy, fuck that shit'." Kinen nodded furiously, and Hanako sat fidgeting.

Sora closed his eyes, and grinned. "Oh well, guess I'll have to save it for later then."

Kyouji lifted a hand, choking on his words. "W-wait! Um, I think it would be more dangerous to do this alone…"

Sora grinned. I could tell that was what he had been hoping for. "Alright, it's settled then!" He lifted the cover, opening it right around the middle. He leafed through the pages, going back and forth. "Hm… hey, look. Here's something we could try at the school!" He looked up Hanako. "There's some legend about your name!"

We all looked at the page he was on, and sure enough, Hanako's name was one of the section titles. "Well, what is it?" Hanako asked, hesitant.

Sora grinned. "Well, it says here that if you go to the third floor girl's bathroom, knock on the third stall three times, and say 'Are you there, Hanako-san?', you will summon her. Hmm, how neat…"

 _I wonder what happens when you summon her._ I thought as he skimmed a few more pages. He finally found what he was looking for and, placing a finger on the page, he looked up at us. "Here! I've been meaning to try this myself, but if you all insist on me not doing anything alone…" He turned the book toward us, grinning.

I leaned over it, reading the title. "Hmm. 'Hide and Seek of Isolation'. A game to play by yourself. Beware, if you are of weak constitution, have experience with the supernatural, or have any psychic abilities, do not attempt this game. You must see it through to the end. If not-'"

Sora waved a hand through the air. "Yeah yeah, just a bunch of scare tactics! Come on, let's try!"

Kinen bit her lip, glancing at Sora. "Um, you do realize it says it's for only one player…"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but look." He pointed to the next page, near the bottom. "There's instructions on how to play with more than one person."

Shaking my head, I lean back. "Sora, I'm not sure. It says that it's best to have someone waiting outside so that they can get help if something goes wrong."

"Well, that's what Hanako's mom is for."

Hanako stood up. "What?"

Sora lifted his hands, motioning for her to sit. "Calm down, nothing will happen to her. If someone enters the house while we're doing it, the ritual ends. Nothing to it!"

 _Yeah, except she won't be home for a while..._

Kyouji, who had been quiet so far, spoke up. "I think we should try it. What have we really got to lose, you know?"

After a moment's pause, we all nodded. "Alright, here's what we need…"

We first looked for a stuffed toy. Hanako was reluctant to give up one of her own. We prepared the toy, cutting open the stomach, pulling out the stuffing, and replacing it with rice. We found a needle and some red thread in the study. "Alright," I sighed. "Everybody, nails in."

The girls made faces as we placed their nail clippings into the doll. Sora looked excited, while Kyouji looked ready to faint. We sewed it up carefully, wrapped the leftover thread around it several times, and thought for a moment before giving it a name; Celty. "Like the headless rider!" Sora said.

We filled the bathtub with water, gathered five cups of salt water, and met back in the living room. "Okay, I think that's everything. It says that whatever you stab the doll with will be what you are stabbed with, should anything go wrong. Kinen, use the pencil when it's your turn. If something _does_ go wrong after you stab the doll, we'll only be slightly hurt. It's best to be safe." I placed my cup on the table, beside the doll, and sigh.

"Listen, we need to establish some rules before we start. No one is to panic. No matter what happens, stay calm. If we start freaking out, there's no telling what will happen. Don't speak, not even a whisper. I don't want any of you taking any chances, okay?" I looked around the table, seeing their solemn nods. "When we end it, just to avoid confusion, I'll quit first, Sora next, Hanako, then Kyouji. Kinen, after we've gone, you will find the doll and end it. That's the order that we'll start, too. Got it?" They all nod again, and we disburse, taking handfuls of salt with us. They turn off all the lights, and I tune the tv to static, turning the volume up slightly.

I go to my hiding place, a little cupboard in the corner of the living room. I sprinkle a small circle of salt around it, as I hope they all remembered to do before hiding, and hold the rest firmly in my hand. Standing up, I look around. I take a deep breath and call out, "Hiro is the first _it_! Hiro is the first _it_! Hiro is the first _it_!" A flickering in the corner of my eyes makes me jump, and I realise it is only the static from the tv.

I start my search, and begin looking for Sora, whom I know well enough to figure out where he would be. I go into the kitchen, checking all the cabinets. We played hide and seek together as children, and it was his favorite spot to hide.

I find him, grinning, and help him out. He stays silent the whole time. "I have found you, Sora. You are the next _it_ , Sora!" With that, we nod, and I make my way back to my hiding spot.

As I enter the living room, opening the door to the cupboard, I hear Sora, still in the kitchen. "Sora is the second _it_! Sora is the second _it_! Sora is the second _it_!"

Time seems to drag on as I listen to my friends find one another. I hear the tv static buzz. The clock in the kitchen chimes midnight. _It's already so late..._

"I have found you, Hanako! You are the next _it,_ Hanako!"

" _Good evening, it's the occasional broadcasting, NNN."_

 _What?_ I thought. _What the hell is that?_

"Hanako is the third _it_! Hanako is the third _it!_ Hanako is the third _it_!"

" _From NNN occasional broadcast, we will tell you of yesterday's sacrifice."_

 _The tv. It's coming from the tv, I think._

" _A boy who ran from fate, after a conflict ended poorly. A girl who spoke too harshly to those she cares most about."_

"I have found you, Kyouji! You are the next _it,_ Kyouji _!"_

 _Does it mean… Kauro and Miki? They disappeared just yesterday… Miki was a bit hot-headed, and… Kauro didn't want to take over his father's company. His parents said they got in a fight the night he disappeared…_

" _Today's sacrifice is as follows:"_

 _What the hell?_ I press a hand firmly against my mouth. Can't talk, can't talk… _Doesn't anyone else hear this?_

" _A girl whose memory fails her, and drags another along._

 _A boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

 _A boy who runs from his friends, for fear of a similar fate._

 _A boy who would never answer right, even if he tried."_

"Kyouji is the fourth _it_! Kyouji is the fourth _it_! Kyouji is the fourth _it_!"

I hold my head in my hands. This is it, just a little more.

" _Tomorrow's sacrifice is as follows:"_

I bump my head on the top of the cupboard. _Tomorrow?_ The static returns, and I hold my breath until it fades.

"I have found you, Kinen! You are the next _it,_ Kinen!"

" _A girl who lost everything, and looked into things she shouldn't."_

Kinen's voice shakes, "Kinen is the next _it!_ Kinen is the next _it!_ Kinen is the next _it!"_

" _That is all for your evening news. May your soul rest in peace."_

I clutch my hands together, pitifully scared for the first time in my life. _Kinen, my god, just do it right. Do it right, so we can end this nightmare._

I hear her shuffling, and I imagine her going through the steps. She puts the doll into the tub. She returns to her spot, and ten seconds of silence tells me she is counting down. She wanders a bit, opening doors, finding the others. She finds me at one point. I nod, and she understands. _Finish this already._

"Celty, I found you." She has to stab it now… "The next _it_ is Celty." I hear the thumping of footsteps, running across the house, then silence.

I pause only for a moment, then lift the cup of salt water to my lips. I take a large amount, careful not to swallow it. I step out of the cupboard slowly, with the glass in my hand, and look around. I make my footsteps audible, and make my way to the bathroom. I pour the remaining salt water out of the cup, over the doll. Cringing, I feel the hairs rise on my arms and neck. I spray the water out of my mouth, and it lands on the doll. Wiping my mouth, I turn toward the door. "I'm the first to quit! The people left are Sora, Hanako, Kyouji and Kinen." I say it in the right order so that everyone remembers when to go. I quickly go back to the cupboard, closing the door and burrowing my head into my arms. _Stupid Sora. Damn it, I'm scared…_

"I am the second to quit!" Sora's voice echoes throughout the house. "The people left are Hanako, Kyouji and Kinen." More shuffling, a voice.

"I am the third to quit!" No, just Hanako… "The people left are Kyouji and Kinen."

 _There is is. What is that?_

" _...bzzt...the occasional broadcast-..bzzztt..."_

"I am the fourth to quit! The person left is Kinen!"

 _Damn tv again…._

" _...bzt.. sacrifice…. bzzztt…"_

I press one ear against the door. Where is Kinen? I wait a few more seconds. If she thinks making us wait this out is funny, I'm going to wring her neck afterwards.

"Celty, I have found you!"

I let out a sigh. There she is, shaking voice and all. No need to worry. _But it sounds like she's in the living room… Why isn't she with the doll, in the bathroom?_

"We have won. We have won. We hav-!"

A scream, banging, muffled footsteps, then silence. It happened so quickly I couldn't do anything more than gasp. I burst out from the cupboard, looking around frantically. Hanako is standing in the doorway, looking as terrified and confused as me. Sora rounds the corner, stopping when he sees us.

He opens his mouth to speak, but I raise my hand quickly. I motion for them to stay where they are, happy to see that they brought their salt with them. I hold my own fist of salt tighter. I motion for them to put it into their mouth, as I do the same, mixing it with saliva to relieve the tang. They obey, and I walk slowly towards the bathroom. This isn't over, not yet. Kinen didn't finish the ritual.

Peering into the tub, I find that both the doll and water are gone. I leave, easing around the corner. Hanako and Sora have squatted, and Sora looks up as I return. He points frantically at the corner of the room, and I look to see what it is.

My eyes widen, and I run to the corner, falling down at the side of a body. Turning it over, I gaze into Kinen's eyes.

 _No…_

I shake my head, biting my lip. Her face was pale, and she was bleeding from her chest, where a small hole dug through her shirt. Something sharp pressed into my palm as I held her, and I shifted to see what it was. Protruding out of her back, and shoved clear through her, was the pencil…

I laid her down, looking around for Kyouji. The others made to get up and help, but I aggressively motioned for them to sit. Sora looked confused, and I saw his eyes move to my chest. Horror spread through him, and I looked down quickly. Blood was smeared across my shirt, but I knew that it was Kinen's. I look up to see Hanako struggling to pull him back as he headed to the door. _Damn it, Sora! If you leave, we're doomed!_

He ripped his jacket away from Hanako, and pushed the front door open. She held her hand out, frozen in fear. Looking back at me, panic spreads through her features. I held my own hand out to her, and she took it, clinging to my arm. Pulling her along, I searched every room for the doll, but couldn't find it.

 _Kinen is dead, Sora ran off, and Kyouji is nowhere to be found._ I look at Hanako, still clinging feebly to my arm. _To make things worse, Hanako is in no state to be left alone, so I can't chase after Sora…_ I look to the open door, wondering if I should close it, when I notice something red, sitting just outside. I lead her to the door, though she is trying weakly to stay back. I pull away, and she wraps her arms around herself, watching intently as I inspect the object from the ground. _The doll…_

It was tattered, and ripped open. I shift it with the toe of my shoe. All the rice was gone, but the red thread still held fast around the doll, not harmed in the least. _The pencil wasn't enough to break it…_ The stomach was gaping open, the cloth spread forward around a hole in the center, and the thread pushed up out of the way. It was almost as if….

 _Something came out of it…_

 _Kodoku no Kakurenbo - Hide and Seek of Isolation_


	3. 2--Kubinashi Raida

Chapter 2 Kubinashi Raida

"I'm so sorry…" I breathe out a whimper, running faster than I ever thought I could. Hiro, Hanako, Kyouji, Kinen…. I fight back tears, biting my lip until it bleeds. _Kinen; she wasn't supposed to die. How could this have happened? What went wrong?_ I shake my head.

As I look up, the wind cools my face. I slow down, breathing heavily, and look around. I intertwine my fingers behind my head, taking long, slow breaths, and think over the situation.

My eyes go wide, and I turn around. _Damn it, I left them alone back there!_ I pace back and forth, running my hands through my hair. _Oh, man. Hiro's probably furious right about now. Oh, god, what are we going to do about that body?_ I freeze. _B-body… I just…._ I look down to my hands.

 _I just ran from a crime scene… I know this is more than that, but… I still… ran from a…._

I clench my fists, looking up the road where I came from.

"Now that I think about it…" I mutter, grasping for a different topic. "I have no clue where I am…" All around me, the town I knew my entire life seemed incredibly foreign to me. Even the familiar sounds of insects had quieted to a deathly silence in my mad dash to safety. I begin walking; anywhere was fine, as long as I stayed far away from whatever killed Kinen.

A sound caught my attention, breaking the silence I had began to loath. A light _clip clop_ echoed down the streets, no quicker than a decent walking speed. The insects around took notice of the sound and began buzzing again, as though it were an invitation to safely make noise, until the sound I had heard disappeared into the chaos.

 _That's a little better._

The cacophony cleared my mind, and I looked around. "Oh, wait. I know this place!" I can't believe I hadn't recognized it sooner. In front of me was the arcade, a place I come to most afternoons on the way home from school.

I looked back and forth before running across to it, placing my hands on the windows and smudging my nose on the glass. Inside was pitch black, but I could faintly make out the arcade games lining the walls.

Oldies were crammed in the back; Donkey Kong, Mario, PacMan. All the newer games sat where everyone could see; Sonic Blast Heroes and Eternal Wheel being my two favorites. Hiro always complained that I beat him in SBH, but I can't help it if he punches like a girl. I came here just yesterday, thinking I would run into him.

"Seems like an eternity ago..." I whisper, backing away from the window.

I gaze at my reflection and suddenly gasped. Whipping around, I looked frantically for whatever had just bolted past me. Seeing nothing, I turned back to the store, shaking.

 _Something big definitely went past me. I'm_ not _crazy. I_ know _I'm not…_

That light _clip clop_ sound returned, coming from around the corner. I ran over, easing my head around, but saw nothing.

Suddenly, a breeze hits me, chilling me to the bone. _It's a bit early for a cold front._ My breath forms clouds in front of me, and suddenly I'm shivering. Not just a normal shiver-once-and-you're-done; no, it racked my entire body, moving to my mind, making me sway on my feet and nearly fall down.

I crouch near the wall, hugging my arms around me, and tucking my head underneath them. Once again, the cold makes me shake violently, and I hold myself tighter, willing my body to cease its movement. As suddenly as it came, the cold filtered away, leaving me heaving for breath and sweating profusely.

I lean over, peering back around the corner and listening closely. _Clip clop, clip clop._ I jump up quickly. It's closer now, and moving fast. I don't know what it is, but I know I don't want to find out.

I cross the street, going straight through the woods, and brush through the trees.

"Hiro." I breathe out the name, grasping to form a map of the area in my mind. _I've been going this way, so if I turn slightly…_

I trip over endless brambles, thorns clawing at me, pulling me back. Birds fly above me, squawking at their intruder who has disturbed their sleep. I glance up, the moonlight barely filtering through the treetops, and a sudden, overwhelming sob escapes me, nearly stopping me in my tracks. _Why? Why? Why?_

I burst out of the trees, running along a sidewalk. Behind me, I hear it again. _Clip, clop._

 _Oh god. It's following me._

The thought struck me deep. I felt my body grow cold as I ran, able to do nothing but move forward, faster. Perhaps it was my fear blowing the whole situation out of proportion, maybe not, but it was almost like the noise was getting louder and louder with each breath in.

 _Clip clop._

I keep walking, searching for _somewhere_ to hide. None of the stores were open anymore.

 _Clip clop, clip clop._

I speed up, my feet fumbling over cracks in the sidewalk.

 _Clip clop, clip clop._

Running, I'm running now. I spot a man walking just ahead and practically tackle him. The sound fades as I look around frantically, the man muttering obscenities under his breathe.

"What's the big idea, kid? Watch where you're going." He turns to leave, and I hear it again.

 _Clip clop._

"W-wait!" I reach towards him.

 _Clip clop._

He turns to look at me.

 _Clip-clop._

My hand falls to my side.

 _Clip-clop._

"D-do you know where Boushini is from here?"

 _Clip-clop._

The man points to my right, and I breath a sigh of relief. _Away from the noise…_

 _Clip-CLOP._

I thank him and cross the road, the noise still loud and clear behind me. Could he really not hear it? Street after street, I race as fast as possible, searching for safety. "Hiro…" I breath out his name again. _If anyone can fix this, I'm sure it's him. He's always level-headed, and he doesn't let things get to him as easily as I do._

I'm about to faint when I finally see it. The light from Hanako's front porch was my beacon, a lighthouse guiding me to a safe place. Her mother's car was just pulling up, and I cringe at the trouble I left them in. The thought of being inside once again made me laugh though, cold and empty. _I just hope we can explain all of this to her..._

 _Clip-clop-CLIP-CLOP._

I turn, and finally see what had been after me. In shock, my legs freeze in motion, and I fall to the ground, scrambling back up quickly. A horse, tall and dark, silhouetted in the dim moonlight, skids to a stop in front of me. Its rider, even more ominous, is dressed in a full suit of armor. I let out a cry as I noticed; _they don't have heads…_

 _Dullahan. That's what it's called…_ They were a myth though. My brain doesn't seem to process what it's seeing.

Towering and evil, like death itself had come to visit me. I fall back as the horse rises to its hind legs, letting out a terrible sound, like nothing I have ever heard before. "Wh-what do you want with me, Dullahan? I haven't done anything!"

Suddenly, a quiet chuckle arises from the horseman. It's coming from… the head at his side. " _My name is Celty…"_ That voice…

My eyes widen. "C-Celty? You... you're the one we summoned, then?"

The Dullahan, Celty, ignores me, looking to the head, lifting it up to where it should have been, as though gazing at it from outside its eyes. I'm frozen in fear, though I will my legs to move while he is occupied.

He shifts the head back and forth, before leaping from his horse and landing directly in front of me. I let out a cry, jumping to my feet only to fall back down again.

I glance quickly to the house, and back to the Dullahan. If I could distract him, ask him questions, maybe... He pulls a sword from his side, and lifts it high above him. "W-wait! I don't understand! Why? Why me?"

Celty does not answer. I scramble for something else to say, and I freeze at the sound of a familiar voice. "Stop talking so much, Sora."

It was barely a whisper, but I heard him. "KYOUJI!" I scream, looking around frantically. The Dullahan steps closer, lifting the sword a bit more. I scramble to my feet, running towards the house. "Kyouji! Where are you?" I shout as loud as my voice will let me, moving my eyes from the house, to the Dullahan, to my feet, and to the woods.

"Here!" I whip around in the direction of his voice, cursing. He's on the other side of that… thing…

The Dullahan stands still, swinging its sword in an arc. I wait, breathing in and out, slowing my heartbeat. I stoop down, tucking one knee under my chin, the other leg stretching slightly behind me. The horse whinnies as I press my palms flat against the ground. "I've been able to outrun you so far, bastard. Let's see if you can keep up with me this time…"

I lower my head, launching forward, and making a curve around it. I hear it, going to cut me off, but I've already thought of that. I see the sword just in time, falling to my back as I skid past. I pick myself back up, running again, and call out. "Kyouji! Kyouji, where the hell are you?"

"Sora..." I turn towards the Dullahan, who is suddenly on right on top of me. He jumps off his horse once again, walking quickly up to me, rolling the head back and forth. I cry out, backing up until I reach the sidewalk, tripping over the raised side.

The Dullahan raises its sword once again, leaning the head to face me, it's burning eyes all too familiar. As I finally realize it, I let out a wailing scream. Only one name comes to mind. "HIRO!" The blade glints as it arcs down upon me.

" _This is your own fault…" whispered Kyouji._

 _Kubinashi Raida - No-Neck Rider_


	4. 3--Kuchisake-Onna

**Sorry for such a long wait! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Kuchisake-Onna

"It's going to be alright, Hanako." I knew that was a lie, but I had to stay calm; for Hanako, and for Sora as well, wherever he is. I hold Hanako to my chest, looking at the doll as I think everything through. The stomach was ripped through in a mindless rage, no doubt by whatever spirit we had summoned. _It must be out there somewhere. If only we'd used a knife…._ Hanako is sobbing an awful lot, and I can't help but feel bad for her. Kinen was her best friend, and now…

A noise in the driveway catches both of our attention. We pull apart and move to the doorway to see Hanako's mother pulling up with her car. _Shit, this is bad!_ She gets out of the car, smiling, and carries two grocery bags up to the house.

She sees Hanako's terrified expression and swiftly sets her things down on the ground. "Oh, Hanako, dear. What's wrong, you're as pale as snow." She pulls Hanako close. "Oh my, you're cold too. Come now, let's get you inside. It's chilly out this evening."

I'm too shocked to say anything as she pushes Hanako into the house, turning to me and grabbing my arm gently. She closes the door, shivering off the cold as Hanako and I turn our backs to the nightmare we know lies behind us. Turning to look at us, she smiles, lowering her eyebrows in a concerned, motherly look. "Why, you two are awfully quiet. Where are the others? Have they gone home _already_?"

 _She doesn't even know. Oh God. I don't want to tell her._

I look at Hanako, and catch a glimpse of the room behind us. Gasping I stumble back, turning Hanako so that she looks as well. She covers her mouth, stifling a cry.

 _Gone…_

Everything, the blood, the book, the...body. We turn back to her mother, dazed. "Oh, yeah, Kyouji said he had somewhere he forgot he needed to go, and Kinen's mom called her. Said she needed to come home early…" The lies rolled off my tongue a little too easily. Hanako fidgeted, nodding at what I had said.

She didn't question Sora's absence, and told me that it was late anyway. She asked if I wanted a ride home, but I declined.

 _I have to find Kyouji and Sora._

I step outside and note the temperature. She wasn't lying, it's ridiculously cold for this time of year. I rub my hands together, glancing up and down the street. It's pitch black outside, but at least the street lights are still operational. I start walking, looking around constantly. _Where could he have gone? It's been at least fifteen minutes, so I guess he could've went home. But damn, I can't believe he just left us like that._

I sigh, slowing down and looking at my hands. "Maybe I shouldn't even bother finding his sorry ass…"

Kinen's smiling face flashes through my mind, and I shake my head. _No… she would've wanted me to make sure he's safe._ I laugh, thinking how true that was. _Even now, as she resides in…. well, wherever you go when you die. Even now, she still wants to make sure he's safe, I know it._

They were close ever since they were kids. Sora, Kyouji and Kinen were best friends who could always been seen hanging around one another. That's what everyone told me, at least. I got here right after Hanako found her way into their group, and she pulled me in with her. She's definitely my best friend. Even though I give her a lot of crap, I couldn't get through a single day without her. _That's probably what Kyouji is feeling like right now._

I walk on, calling out their names, and wandering around aimlessly. Where would I go if I were a terrified Sora? Or Kyouji, for that matter. Those two could be anywhere. I just don't understand why Kyouji left so quickly. He didn't say a word, he was just gone.

Suddenly, I feel a cold tingle down my spine. "HIRO!"

I whip around, scanning the area. "Wh-what the hell? Sora?" I don't see anything, whether because of the darkness or the lack of something to see. I know I heard him, though.

In the distance, I see something, a figure walking slowly towards me. "Sora?" I start running towards it, hoping and praying it was him. As I reach them, I slow down, easing into a light jog, then slump over as I see who it is.

A young woman, covering her mouth with a surgical mask. She looks up at me, and I back up slightly. She stares, and seems to be about to say something when I bow, turning to leave. "Sorry, I'm looking for someone." I run past her, glancing over my shoulder, and see that she is still staring at me intensely.

A cold seeps into my bones, and I shrug it off. _What could she possibly be doing out here?_

I turn the corner, glancing to my left at the town's arcade. I laugh softly. "Sora loved this place. Always dragged me here after school…" I gaze through the window, til something catches my eyes. A smudge, like someone had pressed up against the glass recently.

A snap behind me makes me jump, and I whip around to see… the woman, standing at the edge of the forest. _What the hell?_ "U-um, can I help you with something, ma'am?"

She looks away, shaking her head, and I take it as a no. Now that I look at her again, she is fairly pretty, even without seeing half of her face.

I bow again, continuing the way I had been going, speaking to her over my shoulder. "Well, alright then. Goodnight, ma'am." I walk a little faster, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. _How weird… she comes out of nowhere. Is she…_ I cringe, glancing back at where the woman still stood, staring. _Is she following me?_

I quickly turn left, and walk down the center of the street. "Hiro…" Around the corner, I just heard him!

"Kyouji? Is that you?" I run to the sidewalk, jetting around the corner, but stopping short. "FU- dear god, you scared the hell out of me!" The woman looks at me blankly, and I swear she is smiling under her mask. "What do you want from me?"

She closes her eyes, nodding. "A question. Or actually, an answer." I frown, curious enough at what she's talking about.

"Alright, that's fine, but make it quick." I sigh.

She nods. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

My mouth gapes, and I fight back my disbelief. _All of that, just to ask me if she's pretty? Hell, I already thought that earlier._ I nod. "Yeah, you are. Is that all you needed?"

She moves her hands slowly, raising one up to the mask around her mouth. Her eyes flicker to mine, then look away quickly. She pulls the mask down, revealing a hideous sight.

Both corners of her mouth were torn, cut, all the way to her ears. Her exposed jaw glinted red in the moonlight, and I take a step back, terrified. She opens her mouth, but I am already gone. "Am I still pretty?"

I pump my legs quickly, running across the streets, and glance back to where she stood, staring at me. _Oh my god, this is crazy. What the hell is she?_

I run past the building, and suddenly see her standing at its corner. "Am I still pretty?" I let out a cry, swerving away from her, and running straight on into the forest. _I'll definitely lose her in here._

I push through the trees, limbs hitting me in my face and arms. Ahead of me, I see some kind of clearing and sigh. I glance back, and there she is again. Her hair sways forward as though she stopped suddenly, and she stares at me with her dark, piercing eyes.

I burst through the opening, and there's the temple; dilapidated, but still standing tall.

"Am I still pretty?"

I whip around, backing away from her. "N-no way! Just leave me alone!"

The woman lowers her head, pulling the mask all the way off with her left hand, holding it limply at her waist. "Is that so?" She whispers. She reaches behind her back with her right hand, and a shadow flicks past, expanding until it is a long rod towering above her. Grabbing it, she raises it up, spinning it as the shadows seem to pour off of it. My eyes widen at the sight of the curved blade, shining in the moonlight.

She is suddenly too close, and her eyes are overwhelmed with black. I stumble backwards, into a lion statue. "Ready to be torn to bits?" She growls.

I shake my head furiously. "The disappearances! No! It couldn't be!" I screech. The torn flesh curls into what could have been a smile. She swings the scythe down in an ark.

" _Are you sure I'm not pretty?"_

 _Kuchisake-Onna - Slit-Mouth Woman_


	5. 4--Toire no Hanako-San

**Alright, if you would rather, skip this paragraph and continue on with the story. There is a slight chance that what I say may ruin the surprise/flow of the story, so if you'd rather not read this, go ahead and skip to the story! First, let me say: I've changed part of the first chapter, Kodoku no Kakurenbo (which is the second chapter from 's perspective). I made a change to "Tomorrow's sacrifice" during the game of hide and seek. It should now read, "Tomorrow's sacrifice is as follows:" ... "A girl who lost everything and looked into things she shouldn't."**

 **While I hate the fact that I have to write that here and remind you of it, it had to be said, to save any confusion later on. Unless you chose to skip! In which case, please enjoy the story~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Toire no Hanako-San**

"I'm sorry for your loss…" The police take notes, bidding us good evening before leaving the house. It's one-thirty in the morning… crazy how fast everything happened. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back to see my mother, smiling sadly.

 _They were all found dead._

 _Kinen, stabbed through the chest in a dark alley. A robber they said..._

 _Kyouji, decapitated in the woods. A bear, they said..._

 _Sora, cut straight in half, lying in the street. A freak hit-and-run they said..._

 _Hiro..._

I choke on the thought, turning to my mother, who pulled me into her arms.

 _...shredded to bits behind the shrine._

All that was left intact was his face. They asked me to identify him at twelve-thirty this morning. They asked _me_ to _identify_ him!

 _I fall to my knees as the sky breaks with the sound of oncoming rain. "Ma'am, do you know this boy?"_

 _I lean forward, digging the stones into my palms beneath me. My body shakes, every inch of me going numb. "No, no, please! Hiro, please, that can't be you!" The rain mixes with my tears, blinding me._

" _Please, please Hiro! Walk out of those woods right now, tell me this is another one of your stupid fucking pranks! Tell me that all of this was a joke! Let me punch you in the face, hate you, never speak to you again, just as long as you're alive, please!"_

 _An officer bends down, placing a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug him off. "Get away!"_

" _Ma'am, I think you should get inside. Thank you for your cooperation, but-" He moves to help me up, and I swipe his hands away._

" _No! Get away from me!" I shriek. I turn back to Hiro._

" _No! Hiro! Hiro, please!" Hands, pulling me up. "Let go of me! Hiro!" I kick someone's shin and hear a string of curse words._

" _No!" Hands, holding my wrists roughly, dragging me away. I fight them off, thrashing around violently. "Let me go! He's not dead!"_

 _I pull away. "He can't be dead!" Two more, holding me tightly. I let my head fall, letting every muscle go limp._

 _Sobbing, I reanimate every part of me, throwing my head back in a howl of anguish._

" _HIRO!"_

I push the memory away, cringing. He was officially considered a victim of the same murderer that had killed those other students. They were even more convinced because he came from the same school as the others. They're already filing a report on terrorism against E.J. King high school; he's another name they can add to the list. _But I know better._

Once the police left, I climbed the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me. My mom didn't say anything; she's good about giving me space when I need it. I laid there the rest of the morning, trying desperately to put the memories behind me, only to awaken several times with a scream at the sight of my friends. I teetered between restless sleep and lifeless staring.

* * *

I woke with a start, my eyes still wet with tears. I flop back on my bed, gazing at the ceiling and shivering. I couldn't seem to get what they said out of my mind. My friends died somewhere else? This is the place Kinen died, not some alley, I know it. Why? Why did she just disappear like that?

Kyouji and Sora were found fairly close to one another. Hiro, Kyouji, and Sora were found right around the shrine. Kinen was across town. All were killed in different ways, and all were said to have died at the same time.

 _That_ was the most disturbing piece of information. I know for a fact that they didn't die all at once. Kinen was lying there as I spoke to Hiro and tried to keep Sora calm. They didn't die all at once, and they _definitely_ didn't die the way the police claimed they did.

I sit up. _School. I wonder if they even had school today, after the panic I'm sure the police must have caused from their early morning investigation…_ It would be a nice distraction. I glance at my clock; only nine forty-eight. It looks like I slept about 8 hours, but it was mostly restless. Would it even be worth it? They haven't closed the school for the other murders, so I wonder if they would close it now. A quick text to a classmate tells me they haven't.

I take a deep breath and pull myself up off the bed. Slowly, I pilfer through my closet, looking for my uniform, and find it falling off a hanger near the back. _I must have been in a hurry._ Not like I try to remember what happened last night.

"Last night…" I laugh bitterly. "Seems like an eternity ago…"

I grab my bag, slowly descending the stairs, and see my mother in the kitchen. She spots me, and a look of worry crosses her face. "H-Hanako, what are you…?" She glances to my school bag, and I stand there silently. She sees my blank expression and frowns. "Hanako, don't you think you should rest? Everything happened so quickly, I'm not sure if you should-"

I shake my head. "No, no…. I want to go. I might be a little late, but I still want to go…"

She nods, understanding, but hesitant. She makes my lunch as I finish getting ready, sliding a plate of breakfast toward me. I sit down, mostly pushing the food around until I'm done, and soon I'm walking down the street, toward the school up on the hill.

I push the doors open, sighing as I look down. I pause, glancing at the stairs before turning toward the hallway. _I need to find out more about what happened. I can't shake the feeling that there is so much more to their deaths than I know._ As I enter the library, it is quiet and empty except for the librarian. I sit down at one of the computers, pulling up a database of information. As my hands hang above the keys, I think. _What could I search for? Maybe…_ I type "supernatural deaths", flicking through the searches before coming up empty. "How about 'unexplained deaths'?" I whisper, the keyboard clicking beneath my fingers. Another dead end.

I try several variations of this, searching everything from 'death caused by a ritual' to 'people alive when they should have been dead'. These mostly pulled up accidents, legitimate ones. I sighed, setting my head in my hands. How was I supposed to find out information on something that I had absolutely no clue about? I reached forward, hesitating as my fingers touched the keyboard before typing.

I click enter, watching the results for "Tome of Ruin deaths" pull up underneath. The book pulls up into my vision. I glaze over the summary, glancing at the author's name and biographical information; it seems he died quite a long time ago. I return to the search engine and the second result catches my eye; 'Man found dead, suspended from stairwell'. Clicking the link, I read through the article, my eyes widening. 'The tattered remains of Mr. Hiraku Musuke were found within the apartment which he resides at 06:25 pm.' _The author of the 'Tome of Ruin'..._ I note the year of the incident, 1894, shortly after the book was published. It seems this book was actually his life's research, not just some book of games.

I print off a few pages of the article, gathering my things as I left for my class. "I'll just look over these after school lets out." I mumble to myself. "It said he died in a very peculiar way, though they had no idea what caused it. Even the reports from after the day of the incident didn't seem to have any conclusion for the cause of his death."

I climb the steps, jumping up two at a time in my rush. This new information seemed to spark a flame inside me. At the top of the steps, I moved to take my backpack off so that I could put the papers inside, but several of them fell.

As I reached to pick up the first of the papers, the police report catches my eye. Picking it up, I squint down at the bottom of the page. "Hm, I must have glanced over this part." The bottom of the page held a line from the journal they had found in his possession. 'The Shadow Realm is dangerous, different. Foxes surrounding me. There is no escape but death.' I shiver at these words. Moving to the next page, an autopsy, they claimed that there could be no possibility that the wounds were caused by foxes. I shake my head. _Where did this start? How did he begin?_ I spread the papers out across the floor, my eyes searching across them frantically. I lift up a photocopy of a handwritten journal entry, trailing its lines with my eyes. _He was going to enter an alternate plane of reality… and summon fox spirits…_

The door to my class room opened, making me jump. I gathered the papers quickly as the girl noticed me. "Hanako?" I look up to see a familiar face, but I can't seem to place a name. "What are you doing here? Are you sure you don't want to stay home and rest?" She looked at me with sympathy as she squatted down, handing me papers without focusing on what they said. I shoved them quickly into my backpack.

"No, I'm alright, really." I smile and the girl pulls back, her face soft and pitying.

She smiles a sad smile, and nods. "Alright. Well, I'm actually glad you decided to come to school, Hanako; I'm sure it will keep your mind busy…" I nod, heading into the classroom as she continues on to wherever she was going. The teacher stands at the front, clearly impatient, but still considerate enough to let me find my seat by the window before continuing. I hear her drone on, talking about English. _I've never cared for it, but it was Kinen's favorite subject. She always wanted to learn it and move to America to become a star..._ I laugh softly to myself.

In front of me is where Hiro once sat. Another empty desk, one up, and one to the left shows Kyouji's absence. Sora… I frown, the noise of the classroom now falling to deaf ears. Sora didn't even get to come back to school. His seat was…

I look beside Hiro's desk, where a girl sits, listening closely to the teacher's lecture. _Sora doesn't even have a seat to come back to._

I cover my mouth, looking out the window as the tears come. I shake my head, standing quickly and rushing out of the class. I hear her, the girl who comforted me. Her name… something with a "K". I keep running, down the stairs to the third floor. "Hanako!"

 _I can't talk to you right now. I just need to be alone. This was an awful idea._ I dodge out of sight, going into the girl's restroom. There are signs taped onto some stalls, reading "Out of Order", and I push on the closest one without a sign, the third one from the door. It doesn't move, and I knock on the door, checking if anyone is inside.

Outside of the bathroom, I can hear them looking for me. "Hanako! Are you there, Hanako-san?"

A whisper creeps through the stall door "Yes, I'm here."

I freeze. _What?_

I let out a slow, ragged breath. _Sora…. said something about this._ The door is loose, as though it had unlocked.

 _What did he say? What would happen…_

I press the tips of my fingers against the door.

… _if I opened it?_

I press lightly, and the door swings open. A little girl in a red skirt with bobbed, black hair stood there looking at the floor. She grinned, tilting her head up slightly, and I pull my hand back, surprised.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-"

Suddenly the girl sprung forward, grabbing me and pulled me into the stall.

I screamed, writhing in fear, but her grip was firm. The stall door slammed shut. I caught a glimpse of her face, before she turned me around and thrusted my head into the toilet. I fought desperately to pull myself back up, lucky to have gasped in air at the last moment; her pitch black eyes had shocked me.

I wrap one arm behind me, vainly scratching and clawing at her arms. I heard a laugh through the water, and suddenly the pressure was gone.

Pulling myself up quickly, I slammed my head into the stall door, turning around and reaching instantly for the latch, but it wasn't there. The stall walls were now solid from the floor to the roof; there was no way out. A shadow towered over me. "No no no NO NO!" I screeched, covering my face. "No, I can't take this! Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE! LEAVE ME AL-"

Hands wrapped around my face, my arms, my legs. Hands everywhere, too many to count. Pulling me back. Away from the door. Away from freedom, from safety. I look back, and a black mass is seeping out from inside the toilet. I let out a shrill cry, turning away and grasping frantically at the stall walls.

Red. I see red. Filling my eyes. A snap, deep in my body.

Black.

 _Absolute, eternal, lonely bla-_

 _Toire no Hanako-San - Miss Hanako of the Toilet_

...

* * *

" _Good evening, it's the occasional broadcasting, NNN._

 _From NNN occasional broadcast, we will tell you of yesterday's sacrifice:_

 _A girl whose memory fails her, and drags another along._

 _A boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

 _A boy who runs from his friends, for fear of a similar fate._

 _A boy who would never answer right, even if he tried._

 _Today's sacrifice is as follows:_

 _A girl who lost everything and looked into things she shouldn't._

 _Now, the pale you is tomorrow's sacrifice._

 _May your soul rest in peace, good night."_

* * *

FIN


End file.
